


【信獸三十題】

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 只是修改了些錯字就全放上來了，有機會再對某些題目修文或是寫個延續篇~卡大的點題完成了~(σˋ▽ˊ)σ





	【信獸三十題】

【三十題之一：太過喜歡而無法成為戀人】

看著外面滂沱大雨，他突然想起了從前的一件小事，玻璃窗映著的是他滿是笑意的臉。

曾經有人問他，他喜歡雨天嗎?  
他記得他的回答是他非常喜歡雨天。  
『全世界都在下雨，而我在裡面走著，我喜歡你，喜歡到要淹沒的感覺』

他說這是他喜歡下雨的理由，但他沒說的是，因為每次下大雨，他都會想起那個人。  
那個他們有次開玩笑說他是雨男，有他在的時候總會下個一兩陣雨卻跟他說著要讓雨停出太陽的人。

說不清甚麼時候喜歡上他，也許是當初的革命情感，也許是當初無助痛哭時他的那個擁抱，又或許是看見他被世界所不理解時的心痛。總之，有種愛的感覺，而且日益增加。  
他從沒表達過這份感情，愛不一定要說。  
因為太過喜歡，所以害怕毀掉對方。因為太過喜歡，所以與他有關的都小心翼翼。

我喜歡你，喜歡到要淹沒的感覺。  
即使最終獨自被淹沒，我也心甘情願。

【三十題之二：現實壓力】

『阿信，你是喜歡男生還是女生？』

聽到錄音播放了連續好幾位粉絲詢問同一個問題的時候，陳信宏有點無奈的笑了笑。  
這樣的問題，不只是這幾位粉絲，媒體，甚至連他家人都偶爾假裝不經意的提問。  
一個男生喜歡一個女生，在這個時代毫無疑問的被眾人接納，但當一個男生喜歡一個男生，特別是當事人都是公眾人物的時候，原本就不太被大眾社會接受的事情都會被無限放大想要刺激銷量。  
輿論壓力底下，有些為了事業會矢口否認並在下一秒馬上被拍到跟女生約會，有些會試圖反抗最後在被打壓生活變得困難後放棄堅持談著大眾眼中所謂的『正常戀愛』。  
而他，是會為愛而堅持走到最後不放手的那一種，現實壓力對他來說都是屁。  
人是為愛而生，何況性別，真的重要嗎？

邊說眼睛邊偷看旁邊的人，對方假裝冷靜但手上掩飾不了的緊張無措讓他嘴角上揚。  
那個人就是這樣，看別人的事情都比自己的事情來得重，怎麼辦，越來越喜歡了。

『我在這邊告訴大家…』

這種事嘛，只有團長大人才可以知道。  
其他人嘛，干你屁事。

【三十題之三：相遇之前便已結束】

說不上來為什麼在這種陽光猛烈的日子裡，即使冒著紫外線過敏症發作的危險也還要坐在這面對音樂舞台、沒有樹蔭遮蓋的木椅上，但他有種預感，也許今天他會在這裡碰上一位他不可以錯過的人。

壓低了帽子，從長褲的袋子裡拿出一條毛巾擦了擦額上的汗。  
心跳莫名的加快跳動，說起來他還是第一次裝病不上班，就為著一個他不知道能不能遇見的陌生人。  
此刻的心情是興奮，是期待，是緊張，是不安。

興奮是這天人生的不一樣，不再公式化的睡醒起床梳洗然後擠公車上班下班回家睡。  
期待是他預感中相遇的那個人會是怎樣的一個人？是男的女的高的矮的胖的瘦的？  
緊張是遇上了那個人以後，他會有甚麼改變嗎？還是緊緊相遇擦肩而過？  
不安是真的有那個人嗎？還是只是他渴望人生有一點點不一樣於是幻想有那麼一個人？

他一直坐在那裡，然後，天黑燈亮，從期望到失望。果然，沒有那個他不可錯過的人。  
他笑著，苦澀的笑著，然後站起來低下頭轉身離開，卻沒為意有一位黑髮少年走過他身旁坐在他剛剛的那個位置上…

【三十題之四：告白之前便已結束】

「無數時間線 無盡可能性 終於交織向你」

在紙上寫了又刪改，這樣的動作重覆了無數次以後，終於， 稱心滿意。

他相信平行時空，所以他相信因為別的時空的不幸，才造就了他遇上溫尚翊的幸運。  
從他出生到現在，如果他做的每一個決定都會創造一個平行時空，那麼他很感激那個沒有參加吉他社的陳信宏，感激那個進社後不出席社團活動練習的陳信宏，感激那個沒有和溫尚翊惺惺相惜的陳信宏。  
這樣說起來很奇怪，但如果他們下了跟他一樣的決定，那也許他就不會跟溫尚翊那麼熟稔，也不會對這個把悲傷苦痛藏在內心只把快樂溫暖表現於外的混蛋動心。  
他記得有次練團時別人要溫尚翊評價自己的時候，對方想都沒想就把人渣兩字說出口。

人渣配混蛋，不是挺合襯嗎？

嘴角上揚，趁現在人還沒來把新詞配上他幾個月前寫好的那首曲練習一下，那麼表白時應該不會失敗吧？  
俯身正要拿起吉他的時候，錄音室的門被打開。  
他下意識轉過頭看向大門，一把他最熟悉不過的嗓音傳出，還有一把同樣耳熟的女聲。  
接著是，一雙十指緊扣的雙手。

【三十題之五：BE 多年後的一夜情】

隱忍的低吟聲與在寧靜空間下大得難以忽略的肉體撞擊聲同時傳入耳中。  
明明應該停下動作到更隱蔽的私人空間幹這種事，但他卻覺得這件事在這裡發生一切都理所當然。  
到處都看見有人擁吻交歡的酒吧，吧檯前酒醉胡亂勾引人的斷聯前男友，狹窄的洗手間間隔裡，發泄，報復。

把那人拉進洗手間的那一刻，那雙依舊熟悉的大眼睛滿是震驚，那眼神如同當初一樣，當初撞破他背著他親別的女生時所看見的一樣。  
回憶湧上，怒火與佔有慾戰勝了理智，所以他抓住他的雙手把他推入間隔反手上鎖，然後在對方還沒反應過來時把他褲子脫掉，而自己只是把拉鏈拉開。  
沒有漫長前戲，沒有擴張潤滑，一桿入洞。

『陳信宏你瘋了！』

咬牙切齒也不肯示弱，他果然沒變，還是他過去愛過的那個他。

『是你先背叛我，所以你沒資格反抗。』強行拉過他的頭吻他。  
沒錯，是他欠他的。  
不管你現在和誰一起…

溫尚翊，我要你用一輩子還給我…

【三十題之六：BE 多年後的暗中幫助】

藏身在隱蔽但視野良好的追擊點，眼睛一直盯著瞄準鏡，熟稔上膛，對準頭部，扣下扳機，目標馬上倒地。  
再三確認危機解除後，稍稍移動槍支對準那栗髮後腦，握著槍身的手加重了力度，然後放鬆，嘆氣。

這是第幾次了？

第幾次想直接對著那人的後腦轟下去最後還是忍不下心一次又一次暗中幫他除去敵人？

放下手中的追擊槍躺在地上，看著無雲的藍天，他無聲的笑了笑。  
一個殺手喜歡上他的暗殺對象，為了他倒戈把僱主殺掉，最後被他狠狠拋棄還捨不得殺他，果然一個殺手不該有心。  
有心就狠不下手，就會猶豫，就會有弱點，就會容易讓自己陷入危險。

他還記得那些照片，那曾經對他說喜歡的嘴是怎樣親吻著別人，那雙好看得過份的手是怎樣抱著別人。  
他記得他那時的落荒而逃，腦海裡響著是他信任的戰友的一句話。

他只是利用你，一個免費的殺手送上門，為什麼不要？

他閉上眼睛抿著唇。  
陳信宏，下次我肯定會殺了你。

【三十題之七：唯一的交叉點】

看著四周越來越熟悉的環境，溫尚翊緊張得心跳加快，雙手不自覺抓緊了背包的背帶。  
從當初離開村莊到魔王城已經好幾年了，想到自己不但沒有把魔王殺掉還把自己都交出去，溫尚翊有點心虛的低下頭急步往前走。

直到看到地上那碎裂的牌子…

他抬起頭，看到的不再是熟悉的房屋和小店，而是四處頹垣敗瓦，像是一片荒廢已久的遺址。  
他就這樣僵在那裡，腦裡亂七八糟的無法好好思考。

為什麼他的村莊會變成這個樣子?  
是誰幹的? 他的家人朋友呢? 其他村民呢?

就在他想要四處找找線索的時候，瓦礫中一隻暗沉的黃色物體引起了他的注意。  
他走上前把那東西拿起，手勁之大把那物體弄得扭曲不成形…  
那是他這幾年見過不知好幾百萬次的東西，那個人硬是要把它和自己抱在一起才心滿意足的卡通人物…

明明他都一直在那人身邊，而對方也一直黏著他沒有離開過魔王城一步…  
原來…他們始終都是敵對的…

他們唯一的交叉點，只剩下復仇的輪迴。

【三十題之八：唯一在一起的方法是死在一起最後也沒死成】

連夜趕路，用最快的路徑返回魔王城。  
不眠不休，甚至不喝不吃，直到身體發出警號他才停下來找野果充飢解渴小睡片刻後繼續趕路。

陳信宏…為什麼要毀他的村莊…

所以他果然和歷屆魔王一樣以擊敗勇者為最終目標嗎？  
那麼他犯了很大的錯誤…他不該讓他回去，直接表露他的意圖殺掉他更來得痛快…

在這段日子裡他早已疏於練習或許打不過他，但他不會手下留情，他會跟以往的勇者一樣，即使同歸於盡他也要把魔王除掉。

避開主要道路偷偷潛進城堡內，這個時候陳信宏應該在房間裡。  
急步跑上樓梯直到接近頂樓房間才放輕腳步，抽出背上的劍，小聲的扭動門把潛入。

輕聲走到陳信宏的背後舉劍往心臟刺，他以為他可以狠下心，最後他發現他還是做不到。劍落在床邊櫃發出聲響，陳信宏帶著意外的眼神映入眼中。  
他咬著牙，拉著陳信宏到窗邊，然後緊抱著他往後墜落…

他愛著他，唯一在一起的方法只剩下死亡，但懸在空中的那瞬間，他知道他們永遠不能在一起…

維持著後墮時的姿勢回到地面，他閉著眼睛一副任由處置的模樣…  
死在陳信宏手中，他心甘情願…  
在一起時的那些美好時光，即使對方是演戲，他也曾經快樂幸福過，有這樣的回憶他覺得已經足夠了。

等待的解脫沒有來，壓在身上的重量漸漸變輕，下巴有一點點搔癢的感覺。

『笨蛋…幹嘛要死…

有我在，你不能死，即使是和我一起死也不可以。』

他睜開眼，看見陳信宏撐起身子稍稍低下頭，他忍不住伸手捧起陳信宏的臉。  
在看清他臉的一瞬間，他的心跳像是停止了一秒。  
那是他第一次看到那樣的陳信宏…  
帶著恐懼不安，痛苦的表情的陳信宏…

『你…為什麼要毀了我的村莊…』答案他心知肚明，只是他還是想親耳聽到。  
『我沒有，對阿翊來說重要的東西，我怎麼可能會毀掉它…』

陳信宏…告訴我…  
你…沒有騙我…  
好嗎？

【三十題之九：不可抗拒的遺忘】

『陳信宏？』看著前方的男人，他腦裡才剛閃過這三個字，嘴巴便像無法自我控制似的說出口。

這三個字…怎麼這麼熟悉…是誰的名字…

男子沒有回話，只是直直的看著他，臉上盡是他看不透的悲傷苦痛。  
他想問他為什麼看起來那麼痛苦，但嘴巴卻依舊不受控…

『陳信宏…是誰？』

他不想知道，他想知道眼前人的事情。  
看著他，他有種奇怪的感覺。身體的深深處有個地方很不對勁…

終於，那個人開口。

『一個…全世界最愛你的人。』

那你呢？是誰？  
他想這樣問他，但他根本控制不住自己的嘴巴，就像電腦系統一樣，依照程式安排的運作…

『那…我也愛你嗎？』

不…他不想知道他愛不愛陳信宏這個人…

『可是…我…還是記不起…』

不…他根本不認識那個人…

『對…不…起…』

跟誰說的對不起？  
為甚麼…這一切好像已經發生過無數遍…

在他失去意識以前，他看見那個人哭了…  
為什麼要哭…  
他好想…伸手抹掉他的眼淚…

※

【程式已經執行完畢，是否重新執行？】  
【系統重啟中，執行程式: 531】

『陳信宏？』

【三十題之十：直到最後也沒能互相理解】

看著眼前那隻吃得正起勁的大橘貓，溫怪獸伏在屋前的圍牆上瞇起雙眼表示不能理解。  
那兜裡的又不是小魚乾，連魚罐頭也不是，值得一天到晚都伏在那兜前埋頭苦吃嗎？

溫怪獸實在不能理解，於是他放棄理解，閉起眼睛懶洋洋的享受日光浴。

*  
陳阿信邊吃眼睛邊瞄著伏在對面圍牆的那隻黑白貓，尾巴筆直地豎起微微抖動。

怎麼樣? 溫怪獸是不是因為覺得他很帥所以害羞得不敢看自己了?  
果然那個箱子說的是對的！它說認真的男人最帥，他最認真對待的就是吃東西，所以他馬上把碗子推到外頭，一聽到聲音就馬上表現認真的一面。果然帥就是他的本名嘛。  
都看對眼了，那麼，是時候告白了吧？

陳阿信抬起頭跳上圍牆，喚了喚溫怪獸，在對方睜開那雙漂亮的眼睛時用力大聲叫著…

『喵！』我喜歡你！  
嗚嗚…

然後，溫怪獸微瞇著眼的對著他說…

『喵喵？』你剛剛說甚麼？剛剛有輛機車經過聽不到耶…

『喵…』 沒事…

可惡，那輛該死的機車！  
就希望駕駛的那個人告白的時候也被機車聲蓋掉！！！

※彩蛋(?)※

陳信宏把機車停在一邊，視線一直停留在映進後視鏡的溫尚翊那裡。  
是今天了！  
他深呼吸了一下，提起勇氣轉過身對著正在脫安全帽的溫尚翊說…

我喜歡你！  
嗚嗚…

又一輛機車經過，然後他看著溫尚翊皺了皺眉一臉疑惑的問：『甚麼？』

『沒事…』

【三十題之十一：必將再會】

陳信宏，你只有兩個選擇。  
要不你親自動手，要不就由石頭下手殺掉。  
你動手他也許還可以舒服的死去，如果由石頭來的話，你知道他的目標下場都如何吧？

*  
想起早上老爸跟他說的話，陳信宏握緊拳頭抬手一拳重重的打在吧檯旁邊的牆壁上。

到底是誰出賣了他把溫尚翊本來是暗殺他的殺手的事情說出來？  
雖然他有跟老爸說溫尚翊為了他已經把僱主解決掉而且以對方的能力絕對能幫得上忙，但老爸還是覺得一個殺手不可信必須解決，而且為了助他建立威信，還要強迫他親手處決…

他怎麼下得了手…  
那是他喜歡的人啊…喜歡得願意捨棄家族和他跑到沒人認識的地方生活的人啊…

拿起檯上的啤酒就猛灌，不想理會那已經紅腫發痛的手，他今晚只想用酒精麻醉自己…  
這是他第一次喝醉，也是這一次讓他發誓永遠不能喝醉…

他還記得當他醒來時，他還是在那間酒吧裡頭，只是旁邊多了一張紙條。

溫尚翊那邊，我會幫你處理好，不用擔心。

那個時候他只是想到溫尚翊的安全邊跑回他們兩人的家邊急忙打電話給溫尚翊，一個又一個的忙線錄音讓他差點抓狂，回到家裡看不見對方的身影更是令他的理智線斷掉。

他把石頭找了出來，二話不說就是一陣猛打。當他拿出藏在身上的手槍頂在石頭的眉心時，一直沒有出聲的石頭卻笑了。  
上膛的動作停了下來，然後他聽見石頭緩緩開口。

『事情一對上他你就永遠冷靜不下來，你爸就是知道這一點，所以他才要你解決他。』

『你知道我下不了手，所以你就動手？』拿著手槍的手稍稍用力往下壓但沒有進一步的動作…

『我只是讓他相信你不愛他讓他滾遠點而已…他是我兄弟，我怎麼會下得了手…』

視線相對，然後把手槍緩緩放下…

在那之後，他才知道石頭拍了些照片讓溫尚翊相信他背叛了他，所以溫尚翊才會走。  
他知道，他要努力變得更強大足以接替老爸的位置以後，他一定不會再讓溫尚翊離開他身邊…

【三十題之十二：能救你的不是我】

在打開門的一剎那，濃烈的血腥味傳入鼻腔。血紅色的畫面和求救的虛弱呼聲都沒有辦法奪走他的注意力，他只是緊緊盯著那一如以往溫暖的男人。

臉上依舊是他熟悉的溫暖笑容，忽略掉對方臉上的鮮血和緊抓著呼救者頸項的那隻手，那個人還是他所認識的那個人。

『陳信宏，你終於都來了。』

他看見對方眼睛亮起的一瞬間，但馬上變回剛剛的模樣。他看著他抓住頸項的手鬆開，然後呼救者雖然虛弱無力但依然拼命的想要用盡全力往門外爬。

這樣的畫面，太熟悉。  
他忍不住，向他吼叫，像個瘋子一樣。

『溫尚翊，為什麼…為什麼！』  
為什麼選擇我，為什麼選擇我把你殺掉…  
你明明知道…我…

『因為…只有你的超能力才能殺掉惡魔…』他看見他笑著，卻比哭更難看。『如果你不殺了我，我不知道還會有多少人死在我手上…再不殺了我，連這個人也會死…』

他對著溫尚翊緩緩伸出手，一個魔法符號浮現在空中。對方閉上眼睛前如同得到救贖的神情讓他咬緊牙。  
然後，一聲哀叫，接著是重物落地的聲音。

『吃了他，我不會讓你死的。』

如果要我殺了你才能救你，那我寧願自私的和你一起墮落…

因為…我…喜歡你…  
我怎麼可能下得了手…

【三十題之十三：唯獨無法救你】

『阿翊，撐著點，我馬上就來了。』

『陳信宏你快點啊！靠，怪也太多了吧…』

『我也想快點啊…可是瑪莎他們好像快死了…先處理好他們我就趕…石頭你後面！』

『你先過來，我快不行了…  
等…等一下…啊！』

『阿翊！！』  
※

『………』看著螢幕上大大的一句『You are dead』，溫尚翊有種想要掐死陳信宏的衝動。

好不容易才到達那裡，只差那麼一點點就要過關了，要是陳信宏快一點幫他補血，他就不會死不用再重新來過…

可惡！不是跟他說換他照他，結果哩…  
怎麼就他一個人沒救…

『早知道就多帶點藥水了…』

然後溫尚翊看著螢幕暗暗發誓，下次他再相信陳信宏的話他就跟他姓！

【三十題之十四：理想與愛情選擇前者】

騎著摩托車回到當初結束迷惑的自強隧道，在駛進隧道的那瞬間，陳信宏有一種時光倒流的感覺。  
一路以來遇到過不少迷惑的事情，但他依然絕不讓自己浪費過多的時間在猶豫在迷茫。  
人生苦短，他早就跟自己說接下來的迷惑只能有一個自強隧道那麼長。

所以，在他喜歡溫尚翊的這件事上，他有甚麼好迷茫？

為什麼喜歡，能不能喜歡，該不該喜歡…  
這些問題，有甚麼好迷茫？

嗯？理想與愛情只能二選一？  
他從來不會在意這些，但如果一定要他選，那他也能第一時間說出答案。

當然是選理想啊。

玩音樂是理想。  
跟他一起玩音樂也是他的理想。  
和他在一起也是他的理想之一。

不行喔！？

【三十題之十五：每個人都有應盡的責任】

看著溫尚翊轉身離開的背影，偽裝的冷漠終於完成任務可以卸下，他緊握著拳頭，然後放鬆。

『那個女生，跟你很合襯…』

剛剛的對話，一直在他腦中盤旋。  
他無力的閉上眼睛，想著要甚麼都不想，可是那比他小上一號的身影總是會浮現出來。  
像是以往一樣。

『和她在一起，你爸就放心了』

他好想自私一回，他當好人早就當夠了…  
可是…為什麼他就是狠不下心…

『跟我在一起，你家就沒人了。』

狠不下心說我們可以領養，狠不下心說你爸會明白我們，正如當初他明白你的堅持一樣…  
偏偏…他好人當慣了…  
每個人都有應盡的責任，他早就知道，所以嘗過甜頭就夠了。

幸福過，就夠了。

『我們，還是只當兄弟好了…』

【三十題之十六：撫養你的孩子】

看著心愛之物身上那幾處裂開的痕跡，陳信宏咬咬牙盡量輕柔的把小黑抱起。

『小黑你要乖一點，這樣海綿哥會痛耶。』

邊說邊看著還在笑著的海綿寶寶公仔，陳信宏在心中說了好幾聲對不起…  
為了他的幸福，委屈海綿哥了…

沒錯，小黑是溫尚翊，也是他暗戀的人所養的一隻貓。他跟溫尚翊好不容易才從普通朋友混到兄弟這個等級欸。

他記得學弟說要追到學妹就要會吉他，想著追求男女不都一樣嘛。於是他跟著溫尚翊一起進了吉他社，雖然溫尚翊吉他比他厲害，角色好像有點換轉，但至少手拉手教吉他這個步驟他成功了。

然後學弟說當學妹有好感了就慢慢從她身邊的朋友入手，於是他跟著溫尚翊和石頭一起到酒吧…喝可樂…  
雖然他看見溫尚翊跟石頭共喝一杯啤酒，但至少他成為石頭的朋友了。

最後學弟說朋友都成功了就跟他父母混熟啊，結婚甚麼的還不點頭如搗蒜！  
可是他知道溫尚翊他爸不太喜歡他，於是他就先從別的家人入手…就是…先替溫尚翊暫時照顧猶如親兒一樣的家貓小黑…

看著在他懷裡極力掙扎的小黑，陳信宏感嘆…  
撫養別人的兒子真難…

【三十題之十七：時間停止】

推開咖啡廳的門，特意挑選了吧檯的位置坐下，緊張的順了順被汗水打濕鬢角，陳信宏偷瞄著手錶，心裡默默的倒數著。

五、四、三、二、一！  
秒針踏正12，下午的五點二十分。

四周的畫面像是靜止了一樣，眼前的咖啡廳老闆笑意還掛在臉上，嘴巴微微張開，手上拿著咖啡豆本應準備沖泡的動作停在半空。  
他站起來走進吧檯把老闆手上的咖啡豆拿下，再把對方的雙手放在檯面免得一會恢復過來後對方感到酸軟，眼角餘光看見了一張紙條忍不住笑了笑坐回自己的位置托著下巴看著眼前人。

沒錯，全世界的人在這一刻時間都停止了，只有他的時間在繼續運行。

那是他一次晚了來咖啡廳時意外發現的。  
他暗戀著這家咖啡廳的老闆，為了讓對方記著他，他每天都準點在午飯的時候跑過來蹲點，可是有一次他開會晚了，來到的時候已經是五點十九分。  
他才剛想要跟老闆打招呼，卻在舉起手以後發現對方定在那裡，而且四周的人也都一樣。可是當時間到了五點三十一分，所有人都突然動了起了好像剛剛甚麼事都沒發生一樣。  
在發生了好幾次以後，陳信宏決定要趁著這個機會好好研究了解一下他喜歡的人。

第一天，他發現原來老闆比他矮了一個頭。  
第二天，他發現原來上身穿著襯衫的他下身原來穿著寬鬆的運動褲配上夾趾拖鞋。  
第三天，他發現老闆全名原來叫溫尚翊。  
第四天，他發現溫尚翊手指都長著繭應該有在彈吉他吧。  
第五天，他發現溫尚翊貼了張寫著『加油』的紙條在咖啡機上…  
第十天，他發現紙條上的字換成了『今天一定要跟他說到話』…  
第十五天，他發現溫尚翊把瀏海剪短了一點，把一直遮掩的圓大眼睛露了出來…  
第二十天，他發現對方還沒暗下去的手機螢幕背景圖是他自己。

於是從那天開始，他就只是進去看看紙條便坐回自己的位置上看著溫尚翊直至五點三十一分來臨以前。

今天是他發現時間會停止的第三十一天。  
臉上滿是止不住的笑意，他從來都沒現在這麼期待時間轉動的那一刻。

五、四、三、二、一…  
五點三十一分…

『誒，阿信…唔…』

還沒等對方說完，陳信宏便站起來身體往前湊，同時伸出一隻手繞到溫尚翊的後頸稍稍用力向前壓讓對方的唇能順利接到自己的吻。

我喜歡你這句話，怎麼可以讓你先說出口？

【三十題之十八：為了改變命運無數次時空旅行卻只是徒勞】

[不要去參加吉他社。]

把紙條搓成一團，陳信宏利落的把它拋進旁邊的垃圾箱，然後往新生社團博覽會的方向走。他的目標很明確，就是附中吉他社。  
他才不會理會那張不知從哪冒出來的紙條上的說話。

沒錯，那是一張連陳信宏他自己都不知道是誰寫給他的紙條。它就這樣突然出現在他的書桌上，就在他一覺睡醒以後。  
字跡似曾相識，但他卻一個想法都沒有。

於是，他填好了表格。  
於是，他知道了一個叫做溫尚翊的人，一個拿著吉他四處風神，看來挺臭屁的一個人。

[不要答應學長去吉他成果發表會。]

又來了…  
明明都好一段時間沒有看見，結果今天睡醒，那張紙條又憑空出現了…

甚麼吉他成果發表會?  
他沒聽學長說過耶，他都還未練好吉他誒…

抱著不安的心情等到了練團的時候，他的學長果然提起了成果發表會，不過是別校舉行的，而且學長還要求溫尚翊也一起去。  
看見溫尚翊二話不說就答應了，陳信宏也馬上答應，反正上一次沒有跟著紙條上的說話做他現在也是好好的。

結果，他跟溫尚翊因此一見如故還在對方家留宿了一晚，其後還一起組團。  
陳信宏心裡暗舒嘆了一口氣，還好沒有聽那句話，不然現在怎麼會跟對方成了好友。  
不經意的看了溫尚翊一眼，卻發現對方正手把手的教著學妹彈吉他，不知為何心裡有股悶氣。

怎麼教他的時候沒有握著他的手？

有種念頭在他腦海閃過，他忍著笑假裝委屈的走到溫尚翊面前微微低下頭伸出一隻手。

『學長，不是學妹就不握我的手…我也要學長手把手教我。』

『溫學長』笑著鬆開了學妹的手然後一掌打在他的肩膀上，學妹亦害羞的抱著吉他走到別處。  
勝利的笑容再也收斂不了，他拿過吉他坐到溫尚翊對面，開懷的彈著那四大和弦。  
和溫尚翊在一起的日子，怎麼總是那麼快樂舒適？

在那之後，陳信宏都忙於學業和練團上沒有其他時間想其他的事情。  
紙條的事情，他也一直沒有放在心上。

直到紙條出現的次數越來越頻繁…

[不要和溫尚翊一起邀約學弟組社團…]

[還是組團了嗎…那麼…別放棄你的興趣你的夢…]

[你的世界…不要再繞著溫尚翊轉了…]

[多留意你身邊的人，你就發現…你不止溫尚翊…]

[我知道這是他最難捱的時刻…答應我…只是兄弟間的關心就夠了…]

[記著…不要喜歡他…]

[你…不愛他…只是你跟他經歷太多而已…]

把紙條收進他的秘密箱子裡，這是他這幾年間收到的紙條，但他現在終於明白了…  
他一直在做著紙條上叫他不要做的事情，他以為甚麼事都沒改變，但其實一切慢慢步向了紙條所預示的路，一條開始和結束都只是暗戀的路。

他，喜歡上溫尚翊。  
而他明白，他們沒辦法在一起…

[今夜十二點，到淡水碼頭去吧…]

與以往不同的內容，陳信宏看著紙條發呆，直至時間差不多了才站起來，戴上口罩前往淡水碼頭。

終於他要知道一直寫紙條的人是誰了…  
那個人還知道些甚麼？  
他和溫尚翊…最後會是怎樣？

他以為他去了就會知道答案，結果到了碼頭卻沒發現甚麼人，只是有一隻陀錶掛在其中一個欄杆上。錶的旁邊貼著一張紙條，他拿了起來，才剛看到第一句，眼睛睜得大大滿臉不敢相信的表情。

[我…是未來的你。]

下意識閉上眼深呼吸了一口，平復一點情緒便睜開眼繼續看下去…

[我想你一定不會明白，看著自己喜歡了很久的人成家立室是怎麼的一種感覺…  
寧願不如從一開始就擦肩而過，這樣就不會累，不會痛…

我想著，如果真的有時光機的話，我會回到過去告訴自己不要認識溫尚翊…  
然後，在偶然底下我就得到了這隻能超越時空回到過去的陀錶。  
於是，我寫了紙條給過去的我，也就是你。  
顯然，事情無法改變。  
這隻陀錶，交給你了，用法都寫在背後。  
要回到過去，還是順其自然，就看你的決定。]

看完以後他把紙條藏好，回到了錄音室專屬於他的小房間。  
拿過紙提起筆，想了一會兒，低下頭在紙上寫著，然後…他想要回到十七歲的那個時候，把這張紙條留給那時的自己看…

[你要小心吉他社的那個人，小心…不要錯過他…]

不管…後來的他們會變成怎成怎麼樣，也不要錯過溫尚翊…

【三十題之十九：永生中的邂逅】

高大的身形，頂著一副黑框眼鏡一臉乖乖牌的模樣卻染上帶點壞氣的栗色頭髮，方便做壞事的寬鬆上衣和長褲…

是他了…

溫尚翊忍不住舔了嘴唇，已經有好一段時間沒有嚐過血的味道。大多時間他都是吃一些血的代替品或是人類的食物，只有偶爾會獎勵一下自己到外吸吸血。  
別以為他是像電視上會把人吸成人乾的吸血鬼，他可是很有吸血鬼操守的誒。  
他只會吸強壯的人，也只會吸到對方有一點輕微貧血就會收牙，保證不會弄出人命。

拿起酒杯，勾起嘴角走到那個男人身後。  
那句『賞臉喝我這杯酒』都還沒說到一半，溫尚翊就發現對方手上那冒著汽泡的飲料分明是可樂吧？

誰會來酒吧喝可樂啊？！  
這肯定是個人渣，想保持清醒帶些喝醉酒的女生回家亂來吧…  
待會咬他脖子一定要用盡牙力給他一點教訓！

『你還滿特別嘛，來酒吧不喝酒。』笑著拉過對方旁邊的椅子坐下。

看著對方毫不掩飾的從頭到腳掃視了自己一遍，有種不安的感覺叫著溫尚翊不要招惹這個人。可是對方只是個人類，論力氣肯定是他會贏吧，大不了不對勁就跑走！

告訴你，不能怕！

於是溫尚翊瞇起眼笑了笑，帶著暗示性把另一隻手放到那人的大腿上輕輕撫摸著。  
身體往前湊，嘴巴幾乎貼著對方的耳朵輕聲的說著。

『你叫甚麼名字？待會要不要出去外面玩些更有趣的？』邊說手邊往上移到大腿內側，尾指指尖有意冇意的觸碰著對方的褲襠。

他聽見對方輕笑了一聲，然後抓過他那隻作亂的手放回自己的腿上還順便摸了一下自己的腿。

『你把這些酒都喝完我就陪你玩。』那人下巴微微往上抬了抬，他坐正身子，看著酒保把一杯杯顏色不一的小酒杯放到檯面上。

禽獸，酒保只看了那人抬了下下巴就懂對方的意思拿出這麼多酒精含量稍高的酒，肯定是個慣犯啊。  
還好自己的酒量不差，待會就要你好看。

『好，待會一定讓你永生難忘。』

※

陳信宏看著眼前那位臉上泛紅一副明明已經開始醉了卻還是拿過酒杯往嘴裡灌的黑髮男子，嘴角慢慢往上勾。

活該，誰叫你招惹我，想要酒後亂性。  
他可是個惡魔，人類的惡念他一看就知道，這種事情在他漫長的魔生中不知裡人間看過多少遍。只是沒想到，這次來到不止看見還遇見。

一開始他來酒吧，只是想要吃點靈魂充充飢。畢竟人間的食物雖好吃，但填滿肚子的程度不及吃靈魂來得飽腹滿足，所以他偶爾也會吃點靈魂獎勵一下自己的安分。  
可是別以為他是誰都吃的雜食惡魔，他可是很有原則的，只吃壞人的靈魂，所以他就來了這間酒吧物色獵物。

椅子都還沒有坐暖，手中的可樂都只喝了一口，有一個人就拿著酒杯坐到他身旁來。

『你還滿特別嘛，來酒吧不喝酒。』

他側過頭冷冷的由上而下的看了看來人然後收回了視線，眉頭隨之輕皺。

奇怪，怎麼看不到這個人的靈魂？  
是沒有還是他看不到而已？  
還沒來得及思考，一隻手搭上了他的大腿小幅度的游移著。對方湊近他的耳邊說話，有點癢癢的。

『你叫甚麼名字？待會要不要出去外面玩些更有趣的？』

更有趣的？  
感覺到那隻手突然充滿色情意味有意無意的觸碰著他的大腿內側和褲襠，他忍不住輕笑了一聲。

不管了，今晚的獵物，就是你了。  
吃不到靈魂也要把你『吃掉』給點教訓…

 

【三十題之二十：時間流逝自然淡去】

從技師手上接過吉他然後背上，燈光早已暗下來待他們一彈奏才會瞬間亮起。  
多年的演唱會經驗讓溫尚翊早已習慣在這種昏暗的環境下走到自己的麥克風前等待耳機裡控台人員指示開始第一首曲目。

握著吉他閉上眼醞釀情緒的時候，他突然想到前幾天在滑手機時意外翻到的一支舊影片。

那是他們早年的一段演出片段。  
他邊彈著吉他邊唱和音，才沒唱幾句便稍稍側身微微向後，頭輕輕靠在旁邊的陳信宏的肩上。對方在意識到自己的舉動後微微側向後好讓自己能靠得舒服一點。

他還記得，那個時候他們還沒有在一起，只是他們之間的氣氛的很曖昧。明明彼此都有女朋友，卻比跟自己的女朋友還要親密。  
去哪裡都會黏在一起，連表演時也一樣。  
彼此像是彼此肚子裡的蟲，一個眼神就懂對方想說甚麼。對方的手機裡頭有著自己大量的照片，不管是對方偷拍的，自己擺好動作讓他拍的，自己的獨照與別人的合照，自己和他跟大家的合照。

然後，不知怎麼彼此都跟女友分手了。  
然後，忘了是誰先開始的第一個吻，第一個帶佔有意味的擁抱，反正他們就是很自然的在一起了。  
從此，台上台下都不難看見他們充滿閃光的互動，從背靠背到攬脖子甚至一個在另一個面前單膝跪。

可是，時間久了，他們之間的激情好像都慢慢消去，一切都變得平平淡淡的。  
喜歡的感覺還在，只是他們之間少了很多互動，讓他有點懷念。

耳機傳來倒數開始的聲音，突然間一個念頭在他的腦海中閃過。  
沒有激情，就去把它找回來重新點燃。

一會走場子經過他時就先對他伸脷看他有甚麼反應。

【三十題之二十一：為尊嚴而拒絕】

溫尚翊堅稱自己是沒有醉的。  
拜託！才那幾杯啤酒，怎麼可能會醉…  
他會答應這場對決只是要保衛男人的尊嚴而已！

吻…嗝…吻技耶。  
他怎麼可能會輸給連…連女生手都還沒牽過的陳信宏！  
長得帥又怎樣…林…林北小名就是帥啊…

『阿翊…要開始嗎？』

他看著陳信宏伸出手輕輕的捧著他的臉，臉上略紅身體還一直搖搖晃晃，他肯定是醉了吧…  
早就…嗝…早就叫他不能喝就不要來…

『阿翊？』

『接就接啊，林北會…唔…』

比自己稍涼的嘴唇貼上自己的，溫尚翊心裡想著陳信宏的嘴唇還滿軟，可是論技巧可比不上自己正要給對方上堂課的時候，陳信宏突然伸出舌頭舔著自己的嘴唇。

溫尚翊愣了愣，嘴巴不自覺的張開讓陳信宏的舌頭趁機伸進去舔過他的上顎然後逗弄著他的舌頭。

這個人…真是陳信宏嗎？  
他到底在那裡學的啊！

溫尚翊被吻得快要喘不過氣來，手忍不住拍了拍陳信宏的肩膀對方才鬆開嘴，但陳信宏的手還是捧著自己的臉用指尖輕輕磨蹭。

他仰著頭喘著氣，他以為對方也會跟他一樣，哪知道陳信宏連氣都沒喘一口，還勾起嘴角一臉純良的說要不要給自己補習一下。

『陳信宏你等著，我才不用甚麼補習也能接得比你好！你就不要動我肯定這次我會吻得比你好！』他抓著陳信宏的衣領把兩人的距離拉近了一點，然後他好像看到陳信宏揚起一抹可疑的笑容。

『好啊。』

【三十題之二十二：為保持對方的尊嚴而離開】

看著原來意氣風發舉手投足都充滿自信的人一下子變得頹靡不振沮喪不堪，陳信宏有點後悔自己當初魯莽下的一個決定。

他跟那個人不算深交，會答應對方把溫尚翊拉下來也只是因為一種不服輸的執念。  
他想要撕下對方的羽翼，想要看看對方甘心情願委於他身下屈服乖巧的模樣。  
結果他成功了，但卻不想看到這樣的他。

他寧願對方像從前一樣揚起自信的笑容說著會打敗自己。  
他寧願對方走在哪都閃閃發亮，而不是像現在如此灰暗無光。

可是，他放不了手。

不知道何時開始他習慣他的視線範圍內有他的存在。  
不知道何時開始他在他的人生計劃當中。  
不知道何時開始他想要對方只有他就好了。

因為喜歡，所以願意不計後果用盡手段。  
所以，溫尚翊才會變成這樣。  
可是，他終於能讓對方屬於自己的了…

他走上前揉了揉對方的黑髮，然後順著臉頰滑到唇上輕按。

『怎麼樣？』對方的唇很軟，很想低頭親下去，但他知道不能太急，從反正明天開始怎麼親都可以。

『好…但今天…請你滾出去…』

溫尚翊把自己的手打掉，帶點以往的氣焰，他就喜歡這樣他，所以他也沒有生氣只留下一句話就轉身離開。

『這是你自願的。』

明天開始，我們有的是時間。

【三十題之二十三：遠距離感情冷卻實質結束的情況下擦肩而過】

他從踏進這條路的時候，就已經看到遠處站在人群中的那個熟悉身影。  
他對他太熟悉了，人海中總是能一眼看到他。  
原來緩慢的步伐變得有點大而急，海外留學的關係導致他太久沒看見那個人了。曾經他以為那種對愛的狂熱已經因為遠距離而隨著時間慢慢消失，但他此刻發現當他再見到那個人的時候，內心還是會有種悸動。

走得越近，越是看得清楚。  
那個人的身旁站了個比自己還要高一點的男生，兩個人有說有笑的模樣讓他彷彿看到從前的他們。  
他停了下來，看著前方緊握拳頭。

所以，終於是要結束了嗎…

他曾經以為，他們兩個人會一直走到最後。  
他以為他們敵得過任何難關，只是他沒想到命運總愛作弄人。  
在他留學的期間，那個人發生了太多的事情，而自己的學業越來越忙無暇抽身。  
從每天一通電話無數則短訊，慢慢變成一天兩則早晚安的短訊，最後號碼沉到訊息欄的最底處。  
彼此沒有找過彼此，是不敢驚動？還是已經無言而對？

他緊盯著那個人，也許是視線太過強烈，對方突然往他這邊看，然後原來開懷的大笑變得僵硬，視線開始胡亂飄。  
站在他旁邊的男生也察覺到對方的不對勁而不再說話，只是靜靜的跟著身旁人的步速走著。

在對方跟他擦肩而過的那一刻，他沒忍住轉過身抓住了對方的手。  
他抿著唇，那個人沒有轉過身來，但微微顫抖的手透露著主人的不鎮定。  
手上的力度不自覺的加大，然後他緩緩的開口…

『溫尚翊，我們重新來過，好不好？』

【三十題之二十四：擔任你的伴郎】

對著鏡子心不在焉的整理著自己的領帶，思緒卻早已飄到隔壁房間裡頭想著那個人到底準備得怎麼樣。

他不知道為什麼他要答應對方要自己當他伴郎的要求，也許是他拒絕不了那雙對視了無數次的大眼，也許是他拒絕不了那帶點撒嬌意味的語氣，總之他答應了那人的請求，一個殘忍卻對那人來說甚有意義的請求。

在一個新郎是溫尚翊但另一個名字不是陳信宏的婚禮上擔任伴郎。

他們明明互相喜歡對方，他以為也許他們就這樣不用戳破那層紙的情況下走過許多個十年直到年老，但突然溫尚翊說要結婚，突然說只有自己在他身旁他才沒那麼緊張。

為什麼結婚了？  
為什麼不等他了？  
為什麼還要他親眼看著他娶別的人了？

他忍不住把繫好的領帶鬆開解下，就在此時隔壁房間門打開，穿著一身西裝的溫尚翊緩緩的走出來。

很帥，卻又莫名的帶點可愛。

『怎麼樣，林北很帥吧？』

他笑著，然後湊近溫尚翊的耳邊。

『對喔，很帥。我可以搶新郎嗎？』

和我一起私奔，好嗎？

【三十題之二十五：為你而死且窮盡心思讓你一生都不知道】

陳信宏從來都不是個偉大的人，所以為了喜歡的人默默而死且還不讓對方知道這種悲劇橋段，他絕對嗤之以鼻。  
都要為對方死了，怎麼可能不讓對方知道？  
要對方這輩子都記著自己，即使和別人在一起也忘不了自己，這樣自己才死得有所價值吧。

但到了這情況發生在他身上的時候，他卻發現原來真正愛一個人的時候，是想要把自己最美好的一面留在對方的腦海中。  
不想對方傷心記掛，寧願自己慢慢消失在對方的記憶中然後幸福快樂地過活。

眼睛緊盯對著手機螢幕上亮起的照片，他不知道為什麼組織想要委派這個刺殺任務給溫尚翊。  
是個身手多好的人也絕對沒有命回來的目標人物，連他自己都沒有把握能全身而退，溫尚翊又怎麼可能活著回來？

於是，他暗裡把這個任務搶了回來，連溫尚翊本人也不知。  
今天晚上就要去執行任務了，他很想要看對方最後一眼。他點開通訊欄發了他們之間第一則的短訊。

沒錯，組織裡的殺手都不太會互相聯絡，只憑著頸脖上的印記辨認。  
會看見溫尚翊是偶爾，會知道對方名字也是偶爾，會和對方認識也是偶爾，但會喜歡上對方大概是命運注定吧。

站在約好的碼頭裡近海的圍欄旁邊，他把他想好的台詞在腦中從頭讀了一遍。  
他很會裝出一副沒事的表情，對方也不會看出破綻。

『阿信，等很久了嗎？』熟悉的聲音從身黎響起，他突然想到那傢伙大概這輩子都不會知道自己告訴他的這個名字是本名吧。

忍不住的勾起嘴角轉過身，對方警戒的看了看四周確認真的沒甚麼可疑人物才放下心來對他笑了笑。

那笑容很溫暖，讓人聯想不到他是個會為組織賣命的殺手。  
還好，死前還能再見一次這樣的笑容。

『沒有，才剛到。』

他們就這樣靜靜的站在圍欄邊，誰也沒有開口說話，直到褲袋裡傳來的震動提醒了他時間差不多，他才緩緩開口。

『我完成了最後一個任務便會離開組織到國外重新生活。』他看到對方臉上藏不住的驚訝表情頓了頓，再深呼吸了一口，『這裡有些錢，你也別再留在組織了。找個組織也找不了的地方好好生活，這些日子不適合你。』

你，適合更好的，更安穩的日子。

他把錢放到對方的手中，然後靠近緊緊的擁抱著對方。  
那是他們第一個，也是最後一個的擁抱。  
對方身上傳來淡淡的沐浴乳香氣，他沒忍住深呼吸了一口。

想要記著溫尚翊的所有，這樣就滿足了。

『再見。』

可以的話，下輩子再跟你見面。

到時候，希望他們都是個平凡的人。

這樣，他就可以光明正大的跟他做朋友，跟他逛唱片店，跟他去看喜歡樂隊演唱會，跟他表白，跟他過著餘下的人生，不管是以甚麼身份…

【三十題之二十六：你的孩子能看見你已經看不見的我】

當溫尚翊看到那孩子臉上真實無比的驚訝表情，他確信這孩子是看得見他了。

這還是從他意識到自己不在人世後第一個看見他的人。從前有人說小孩子特別容易看得見，果然是真的。  
他笑了笑，想想怕把小孩會嚇壞正要轉身維持人形模樣離開的時候，小孩卻叫住了他。

『等一下～』

軟懦的聲音讓溫尚翊還是沒忍心離開，停下腳步轉過身走近小孩緩緩蹲下。在這麼近的距離下他才把小孩的臉看得更仔細，總覺得似曾相識，但無奈實在想不起來，大概是因為人間待太久快要消失的關係嗎？

『你不怕我嗎？』說著還裝出一款兇臉，但被小孩的笑臉弄得他再也裝不下去。

『我才不怕你咧，你是天使耶～』小孩認真的模樣讓他笑了起來。

『你怎麼知道我是天使？』

『我爸給我看過你的照片，他說你就是他的天使，可是他把你弄丟了。』

小孩說話的表情依然認真讓溫尚翊開始有點疑惑，要不是這孩子認錯人了，要不就是他跟這孩子的爸真的認識。  
就在溫尚翊還沒想通的時候，他突然發現他的手變得越來越透明了。他害怕會在小孩面前突然整個消失不見，那肯定會造成對方的童年陰影，所以他決定順著對方的說話讓他快點離開。

『真的喔？那你快點去告訴你爸，他的天使來找他了喔。』

他看著小孩愉快的點了點頭便往後方跑去，他舒了一口氣。  
就在此時，他感覺到他像是被甚麼拉扯著。

然後下一秒，消失不見。

※

『爸，你快跟我來，我看見天使了。』小孩跑到一個栗髮男子的身邊，抓著男子的手焦急的搖著。

男子在聽見小孩的話時愣了一會，然後苦澀的笑著摸了摸小孩的頭。大概是因為昨晚看見他又再看那張照片才說的謊話吧，這幾年他一直都在打聽溫尚翊的蹤影，可是誰都沒有他的消息。

當初他如果再勇敢一點，他就不會把他弄丟了。

溫尚翊，你到底在哪裡…

【三十題之二十七：機械人的心】

他，以為自己很完美。  
直至一次因手部意外受傷而露出的一小片金屬以後，他明白了一件事。

他不是完美的。  
他只是個由人類所打造的機械人。  
難怪他沒有感情…  
難怪他對一切都很冷漠…  
因為他欠缺了人類所擁有而他沒有的東西…

他沒有心臟…  
有了心臟就會擁有感情…  
那麼他，就是這個世上最完美的存在。

那麼…那裡有適合他的心臟？

他想起了一個人，那個從他有意識開始就伴在他身邊，從來不會拒絕他任何要求的人。  
現在回想起來，那個人大概就是自己的創造者，那麼跟他要個心臟，不過份吧？

畢竟對方騙了他…  
畢竟對方背叛了他…

『誒，溫尚翊。把你的心臟給我吧。』不是請求而是命令的語氣，他知道對方不會拒絕，而且沒有心臟對方也能活下去吧，畢竟他也沒有心臟也能動。

他看見對方愣了愣，然後看了看自己手臂上用紗布貼著的地方，大概明白了甚麼然後垂下了眼。

『好，但還需要點時間改造，這樣才能放進你的身體裡。』

他滿意的走上前揉了揉溫尚翊的頭髮，然後回到自己的房間。

在這段等候的期間，他發現溫尚翊一直都很忙。整天躲在房間裡埋頭苦幹，書本堆滿了整張書桌。  
有種奇怪的感覺一直在充斥著，說不清也不了解，但他想大概是他的機件發生問題吧。

終於，一個月以後，溫尚翊說已經準備好了。他讓自己躺在工作檯上然後跟自己說一會會短暫進入關機狀態，在七天後系統會重啟之後他就會醒過來。

他躺著側過頭看著溫尚翊忙碌的背影，突然很想叫叫對方的名字。

『阿翊。』

對方頓了頓，然後邊說邊繼續手上的動作。

『很快就好了。』語句太簡短，以致他聽不出對方話語裡的不對勁。

沒一會，他看見對方轉過身走近他，緩緩伸手往他右耳耳背摸了摸。然後他意識開始模糊，在完全沒有意識以前，他模糊間聽到溫尚翊跟他說了聲再見…

在他醒來以後，四周漆黑一片寂靜得可怕。  
他喚了喚溫尚翊的名字卻沒有任何的回應。  
於是他坐起來下了工作檯然後打開了燈制，突如其來的亮光讓他稍微瞇起了雙眼，他還沒有意識到自己開始像人類了，此時他只是想著要找尋那個人的身影。  
他找遍了整個房子，最後還是帶著失望回到了工作室。

也許溫尚翊只是還沒回來而已。  
又或許溫尚翊只是剛有事外出而已。

就在此時，他瞥見檯上放著一張紙，上面顯然是溫尚翊的字跡。  
他從頭看到底，拿著紙張的手越來越用力。

最後，有甚麼東西從他的眼睛滴下來。

原來，人類沒有心臟會死。  
原來，他根本不用心臟，加些程式加些零件就好了。

他終於明白甚麼是感情了…  
可是，他寧願從來都不懂…  
陳信宏…你是個北七…

【三十題之二十八：得到死去戀人的器官捐贈】

睜眼看見的不再是黑暗而是刺眼陽光的那一刻，陳信宏完全沒有絲毫喜悅，反而他希望自己永遠活在黑暗中。

他早已習慣了沒有色彩的時光，因為他曾經看見過最美的風景。  
只要和那個人在一起，那麼失去視力又有何懼？

他習慣醒來或睡前都聽見對方的聲音，習慣對方抓著他的手臂指引提示，習慣生活中重要的、瑣碎的事情都有對方的參與。  
偶爾在街頭賣唱時，他邊跟著對方的吉他聲歌唱邊想著那次的意外對他來說是好還是壞？每當他懷疑，在他聽到旁邊那人的笑聲時，疑惑都會一一消散。  
得到必須失去，他得到了他，即使失去了光明也值得。

他知道對方替他不值，那人心裡一直想著如果他不是為了救自己他就不會失明，明明他很有才華卻被自己搞砸。  
但那個人不明白，這是他心甘情願的。  
沒有那個人，他早就結束了自己的生命。

『阿翊…』

那天一切來的很突然，他記得他們賣唱以後坐公車回家，他還在笑著說今天對方凸槌，突然一下尖銳的剎車聲，緊接著人們驚恐的叫聲，然後天旋地轉。  
腦袋一下子來不及反應，但身體傳來的痛感讓他意識到發生了車禍。  
他叫著對方的名字想要得到回應，但四周漸漸變得嘈雜讓他一時之間聽不到對方的聲音。他慌忙著，手想要摸索那雙熟悉的手卻絲毫也動不了。

他只能就這樣待著，意識慢慢變得模糊。不知過了多久，他感動一陣晃動，在完全失去意識以前，一把熟悉的聲音終於傳入耳中。

『把我的…眼角膜…換…換給他…』

那是他最後一次聽見他的聲音…

【三十題之二十九：替你去看這世界】

坐在病床上看著窗外日落，右手握著項鏈的力度漸漸加重。  
身邊沒有了那熟悉的嗓音，手臂上再也感覺不到那雙因長時間練習吉他而長繭的手的觸感，心比身體的傷還要痛。

在他醒來到身體慢慢開始恢復的期間，他的家人跟溫尚翊的家人也有來過。  
從那個時候一言不發的離家出走直到車禍發生以前，他都沒有跟家人聯絡過。  
見面的一刻，他突然有點不知所措。  
也許該道歉，也許就這樣一聲不發的迴避，但他想到了溫尚翊說的一句話。

告訴你，不能怕。

於是，他開口了。  
在家人離開病房不久，溫尚翊的家人來了。  
他們帶著一把吉他和一條項鏈，那是一條象徵希望的海豚項鏈。他記得很清楚，那是他送給溫尚翊，除了洗澡睡覺以外一直戴在對方脖子上的項鏈。

對方說的話他都聽不進去，他只是看著他們把項鏈放在他病床邊的櫃子上，然後吉他被放在離他不遠的椅子那頭便離開了。  
那個時候他還不能起床，他只是躺著看著那把吉他。

回憶翻滾著，模糊了眼睛。

直到他能起床，項鏈就一直被他握在手裡。  
看著逐漸變黑的天空，他突然覺得他不能再這樣下去了。  
他再悲傷下去，溫尚翊也不會復活。  
那麼那要做的不是在這裡等待死亡讓他們重遇，而是要替溫尚翊看遍這個世界。

走著他們早已預備的旅程，他們想一起去看的，他就代替他也一併完成。  
他戴起了項鏈，拿起了放在檯上已經有點冷掉的晚餐吃著。他得早點康復，早點出院。  
他埋頭苦幹著，所以沒有注意到病房外轉身離開的兩個身影。

【三十題之三十：時空跳躍中遇見的人】

他，無法再喜歡自己。  
在他發現因為他的叛逆、他的堅持而錯過了那些重要時光時，一切都已經回不去了。  
他只能眼睜睜的看著事情毫無起色，站在這裡甚麼也做不了的時候，他開始恨了。  
恨那個只顧自己勇往直衝的自己。  
他此刻只想消失在這個世界上，他不是要逃避。  
只是好像只要沒了他，一切都會好起來。

一切都會好起來的…

於是他從戶口裡提了一點錢，進行了一次時光跳躍的旅程。  
現時的科技已經能做到回到過去或是走到未來的任何一個時間線上，但是逗留的時間是有限制的。每次跳躍最長只有兩年，而且還得保證不會做任何事情影響到過去或未來。  
中途可以決定回到現在，但最晚兩年後就會被強制回到現在。

他想離開這裡讓一切都好起來，於是他選擇了回到1993年的時候。  
他也不知道為什麼會選擇那一年，或許是因為爸媽曾經跟他說過那年是他們難以忘掉的一年，又或許只是腦裡突然間的一個數字。  
總之，他來到了1993年。

落點是一所高中的吉他社活動室，那所高中現在也是很出名，好像現在火紅的樂團主唱就是從這裡出來的。  
他看了看四周，拿起了放在旁邊的一支木吉他。沒有彈奏，應該說他覺得自己不該再彈奏。他就這樣看著吉他發愣，完全沒發現門被打開有一個人走了進來。

『Hi』

被突然的聲音嚇了一跳，差點再轉身的一刻穩不住腳步。  
還好，吉他和人都沒掉到地上。  
他輕輕舒了一口氣，才發現面前站了一個比他還要高一點，好吧，差不多半個頭的男生。

他好像不應該被這個時候的人發現，他不知道他該回答，還是默默不作聲假裝是個透明人蒙混過去就好了？

『你好，我叫陳信宏，好像沒有見過你誒。』

那個叫陳信宏的人笑著，門牙間的縫隙很顯眼，可是莫名奇妙的有種俏皮感。

『我叫…溫尚翊…』

他這個時候都不知道，他遇見了一個在他未來人生佔了很長篇幅的一個人。  
他只知道，他就這樣交出了自己的名字。  
好像由此刻開始，他就注定了無法拒絕這個人的任何一句話、任何一件事。

經過一段時間的相處，他發現他們意外的聊得來。  
他聽著陳信宏說他家裡的事，聽著他如何讓他母親給他買吉他，聽著他說他所喜歡的樂隊，聽著他對學校對未來的憧憬。  
同樣的，除了家裡和未來的事絕口不提，其他的他都跟對方聊得起勁。  
只是偶爾在靜下來聽著陳信宏抱著吉他彈唱，想起了自己來到這裡的原因忍不住偷偷紅了眼眶以外，他以為自己一直都表現得跟其他這個年齡的人一樣。

直到有一天，陳信宏背著吉他和他來到一個公園。那天月色很好，微微涼風吹著感覺很舒服。他坐到地上手撐在身體後一點的位置，閉上眼睛頭微微上仰打算感受著此刻時，他聽見陳信宏在他旁邊說著。

『你，喜歡自己的樣子嗎？』

『怎麼了？』他努力的不想讓陳信宏看出異樣，但帶點顫抖的聲音卻把他出賣了。

『我啊，曾經很討厭自己。可是後來，我突然想通了。過去的事情，來不及補救，也沒  
辦法更改，那倒不如從現在開始改變。讓過去的自己活得有價值，讓未來的自己無法再後悔，做一個自己會喜歡的自己。』

他睜開眼睛，張開口想說些甚麼，但他發現甚麼聲音也沒能發出來。

『我不知道你在隱瞞著甚麼，可是不管發生了甚麼事，你應該喜歡現在的自己。因為…我是這樣的…喜歡你。』

陳信宏還在說著些甚麼，可是他已經沒辦法聽進去。  
腦裡一直回播著那些美好的回憶。  
他忘了那時的支持，他忘了那時的鼓勵，他忘了那時共同分享的喜悅。  
他只是忘記了，忘記了他從來都不是一個人。

他覺得，他該回去了。

『陳信宏，謝謝你。』

遇見你，真好。

－ 完 －

**Author's Note:**

> 只是修改了些錯字就全放上來了，有機會再對某些題目修文或是寫個延續篇~
> 
> 卡大的點題完成了~(σˋ▽ˊ)σ


End file.
